


Go Easy On Me

by SharkGirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Childhood Friends, Gen, M/M, Momoi Satsuki's Birthday 2016, Reunions, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi's 17th birthday is coming up and she wants to spend it with her closest friends.  Too bad it seems like everyone is busy.  Will she get her birthday wish?</p><p>Written for Momoi's Birthday 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Easy On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love Momoi. She deserves every happiness.  
> I know there are some fans out there who don't care for her for one reason or another, but I love her. She is strong, smart, and able to handle teams of rowdy basketball players without batting an eye.
> 
> So, this is for you, Momoi Satsuki~

Momoi Satsuki, the manager of the Generation of Miracles, an analytical genius, and a hundred and sixty-one centimeters of pure, unadulterated feminine fierceness was turning seventeen in two days.

She wasn’t one to celebrate her birthdays.  Even growing up, she was content to have a nice, quiet dinner with her parents and the Aomines, opening presents and enjoying her mother’s homemade vanilla cake with maraschino cherry filling.

But, since she’d single-handedly gotten her middle school friends to start hanging out together again – okay, okay, perhaps Seirin’s winning streak had _something_ to do with it, but she was still taking credit for their streetball game she’d arranged on Testu-kun’s birthday – and now that they were all on good terms, she thought it might be nice to get together again.

She wouldn’t mind another streetball game.  It was warmer now and she’d been practicing her shots – her average was better than Kuroko’s and she prided herself on that.

Her birthday fell on a holiday, which meant everyone should be free, as well.

So, with her mind already three steps ahead, she began dialing their numbers, starting with Akashi.

 _‘I’m terribly sorry, Momoi.’_ The redhead’s voice sounded apologetic over the line. _‘But I have already made arrangements with Kouki that day and I’m afraid I'm unable to cancel. Perhaps next week?’_

“Oh, sure.” She frowned and was glad he couldn’t see her. “Have fun with Furi-kun, Akashi-kun.”

Momoi ended the call and sighed.  Though, she supposed it _was_ a little short notice.  She’d only thought of the idea of getting everyone together when she spotted their picture from Kuroko’s birthday out of the corner of her eye while she was fixing her hair that morning.

She was sad that Akashi couldn’t make it, but it would still be nice to get everyone else together.  She tried Murasakibara next.

 _‘Sacchin.’_ He drawled from the other end of the line.  _‘A party?’_

“Well, not a party, exactly,” she said. “Just all of us getting together again to play streetball.”

_‘Sounds like a lot of trouble…’_

“My mother is making my favorite cake and I’d love to share it.” She figured that would get him.

 _‘Sacchin’s mom’s?’_ He hummed in thought. _‘I-’_

But then Momoi heard someone else whispering harshly in the background.  She couldn’t pick up what they were saying, though.

 _‘Sorry, Sacchin.’_ Murasakibara let out a heavy sigh. _‘Muro-chin and I have plans that day.’_

“I see.” Momoi deflated. Maybe she should have said it wasn’t just a gathering, but it was also her birthday.  But then she’d be guilting him into doing it and that wasn’t fair. “Maybe next time.” She forced a smile, even though he couldn’t see, and ended the call.

She stared at her phone, her magenta eyes scanning her list of contacts.

Well, Akashi and Murasakibara lived the farthest away. So, of course it would be hard for them to travel all the way to Tokyo on such short notice.

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.  She’d just have to try and get everyone else together.

Instead of calling, she sent out text messages.  That way, she could go about securing the court and maybe go shopping for something nice to wear for afterwards.  But she had barely stood up, when her phone’s message alert went off.

It was from Kuroko.

_‘I am sorry, Momoi-san. Kagami-kun and I will not be available that day.’_

Before she could react, her phone went off again.  This time the message was from Midorima.

_‘Hey, Momoi-san! Shin-chan is napping, so I’m answering for him. He’s taking me out on a date that day~ Sorry we can’t join you. I’d love to come and watch. Oh, he’s waking up. Gotta go!’_

Momoi frowned at her phone.  Both Kuroko and Midorima were busy, as well.  She sighed and then saw she’d missed another message.  It must have come while she was reading one of the others.

_‘Momocchi! Let’s get together tomorrow for lunch, okay? We can go shopping, too!’_

Although Aomine was her childhood friend, she got along with Kise the best.  He hadn’t answered her about getting together on her birthday – which she hadn’t mentioned in her message, only that she wanted them all to play streetball together again – but she figured she could talk to the blond about it tomorrow.

She quickly replied, asking where and what time.

Four ‘no’s and a ‘pending’ from Kise.  And Aomine hadn’t bothered texting back at all.  But she’d expected that.

Maybe she should just have her quiet dinner with her family, after all.

“You’re going out of town?” Momoi blinked in surprise, watching as her parents packed their bags the next morning.

“We’ll only be gone for the next few days,” her mother said, holding up a bathing suit and then shaking her head and putting it back in her drawer.  “I’ve arranged for the Aomines to check in on you and bring you dinner.”

“I can make my own-”

“Please, Satsuki, this is serious.” Her mother fixed her with a look and Momoi pouted before changing the subject.

“Why am I just now hearing about this trip?” Momoi crossed her arms over her chest.

“Your mother and I won a cruise, all expenses paid, in a raffle,” her father explained.  “We just found out earlier today.”

Momoi sighed and let her arms fall to her sides.

“I was just hoping that we’d have dinner tomorrow night like we usually do.”

Her parents stopped packing and turned to look at her.

“Oh, Sweetie, I almost forgot.” Her mother walked over and gave her a hug.  “What if I bake your cake today so you and Daiki can eat it tomorrow?” Momoi hugged her back and nodded against her shoulder.

“Then we’ll take you out for a fancy dinner when we get back,” her father promised. “Anywhere you want, okay?”

Momoi brightened at that and nodded.

“Okay!”

She hurried to get ready so she could meet Kise on time.  They were planning on going shopping at the mall and then grabbing lunch at a new café that opened across the street.  She walked out of their apartment and took a few steps before she stopped, staring at the Aomines’ door.

He still hadn’t messaged her back.  She figured he wouldn’t, but part of her was worried that he, too, would be busy the next day.  She shook the thought.  He never missed her birthday.  He probably just wanted to spend his holiday lazing like a bum until he pulled himself out of bed long enough to come over to her place for cake.

When Momoi got to the mall, Kise was already there waiting for her, a big smile on his face as he waved.

“Momocchi!” he called and she couldn’t help but smile back. “Are you ready for our ‘date’?” he asked with a wink.

“Always.” She beamed.

They spent the day trying on clothes and having their own private photo shoots.  She loved hanging out with Kise.  He was just so fun.

“Ki-chan,” she began, playing with her straw as they waited for their food to arrive at the café. “Thank you for today.”

He smiled and shook his head. “I should be thanking you, Momocchi.”

“Thanking me?” She cocked her head to the side.

“You helped me find the perfect outfit for tomorrow,” he said before taking a sip of his water.

“Tomorrow?” Momoi asked, lips turning down in a slight frown.

“Yes. I have a few Go-Sees and I want to look my best for…” he trailed off when he saw her face. “Momocchi, what’s wrong?”

“It seems like everyone is busy tomorrow.” She sighed, eyes downcast.

“What do you mean?” Kise leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

“Akashi-kun and Mukkun live too far, so I probably shouldn’t have asked them, but, even so, they have plans. And Midorin said, well,” she paused, “Takkun said they were busy and Tetsu-kun has something with Kagamin tomorrow and-”

“Kagamicchi?” Kise furrowed his brow. “But he’s in America for Golden Week, right?”

Momoi snapped her head up to look at him properly.

“I thought he said he was going there…” the blond continued, rubbing his chin.  “Did Kurokocchi say he had plans with him?”

She felt the floor open up beneath her.  Kagami was in America, which meant that Kuroko had lied to her about having plans.

Momoi had always had a sneaking suspicion that, despite his kindness, Kuroko was annoyed by her.  Even though she’d toned down her flirting and fully accepted that he wasn’t interested in her romantically, maybe she’d gone too far in the past and he was sick of her.

And maybe the others felt that way, too.

She wasn’t one of them.  She wasn’t a Miracle.  There was no special club for the Managers of Miracles.

She’d had to beg them to get together for Kuroko’s birthday and they _loved_ him.  What chance did she have at getting them to come for her?  She felt really stupid all of a sudden.

“Momocchi, what’s wrong?” Kise reached for her, but she stood up.

“Thanks for today, Ki-chan.” She felt a burning in her throat and her eyes stung, but she wouldn’t cry. Not over this. Not in front of Kise.  “I’ll see you around.” She forced a smile and left, almost running into the server as he brought their food.  She apologized, pulling out enough yen to cover her meal, before walking out of the café, ignoring Kise as he called after her.

When Momoi got home, she went straight to her room and flopped onto her bed.

She ignored the phone calls from the Aomines.  They were probably just calling her over for dinner and she wasn’t hungry.

After what felt like an eternity, she pulled herself out of bed and walked over to her mirror.  She looked awful.  Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was shiny.  Her hair was a mess, tangled and knotted in parts.  She reached for her brush and her hand accidentally knocked one of her photos down.  She picked it up and went to put it back, but found herself staring at the picture from Kuroko’s birthday.

They all looked so happy. Well, maybe not outwardly, but still.

She looked happy.

She just wanted to get together again.  It was the only thing she wanted.  More than presents. More than her mother’s delicious cake.  She wanted to spend time with the people she loved most.

Momoi brushed her hair and ignored yet another phone call.  It was late and she just wanted to go to bed.

It was dark when her phone started to ring again.  She opened one eye groggily and reached for it.  She would have ignored it, but she figured it must have been important if they were calling so late.

“Hello?” she said, voice hoarse.

_‘You sound like shit.’_

“Dai-chan?”

 _‘Open your door.’_ And then the line went dead.

Momoi sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day and put her slippers on before trudging over to her front door.  She pulled it open and, despite the phone call, was surprised to see Aomine standing there.

“Dai-chan?”

“You look like shit, too.” He had his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face. “I told them this was a bad idea.”

“What?” She still wasn’t quite awake.  “What time is it?” She turned to look at the clock.

11:59 PM

Momoi turned back toward Aomine. “What are you doing here?”

He stepped inside and closed the door, glancing over at the clock again.  She followed his gaze just as the time changed.

12:00 AM

“Happy Birthday.”

“What?” She faced him.

“I’m sorry it sucks.”

Maybe it was because she was tired or because she’d been dumped by her family and friends, but she burst into tears and flung herself at her childhood friend.

“Oi, Satsuki, what-”

“Thank you,” she said, her voice muffled and her face smushed against his chest.  “Thank you, Dai-chan.”

He put his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. “You’re welcome.”

The rest was a bit of a blur.  She remembered Aomine walking her back to her bed and tucking her in, brushing her bangs from her eyes and planting a kiss on her forehead.

“Get some sleep.” He said before adding, “You seriously look like shit.”

“Thanks.” She gave a tired laugh and drifted off.

The next morning Momoi awoke to someone shaking her shoulder.

“Get up.”

“Hmm?” She opened her eyes and found Aomine staring down at her.

“Dai-chan? What now?”

“Get up and get dressed.”

“Why?”

“Just do it,” he ordered and walked out of the room. 

Momoi sat up.  She was confused, but she figured she might as well get up.  Maybe she and Aomine could cheat and enjoy her birthday cake for breakfast.

She took a quick shower, washing away the tears and disappointment from the day before, and picked out something comfortable to wear.  Aomine had been wearing workout clothes, so she followed suit.  Maybe he’d even join her on one of her runs.  She could really use one right now.

“Dai-chan?” She poked her head out of her room and stopped when she smelled the mouth-watering aroma coming from her kitchen.  “Did you…” she trailed off, walking into the other room.  “Did you cook?”

“Are you kidding?” Aomine turned to face her, a giant plate in his hands, piled high with pancakes, bacon and eggs.  “My mom made this. I just heated it up.”

“It looks good.”

“Eat.” He set the plate in front of her. “Then we’re going.”

She sat down and took a few bites.

“Going where?” she asked through a mouthful of pancake.

“Just eat.”

Momoi gave up and did as she was told.

They walked in silence, Aomine leading the way down the sidewalk and Momoi following behind.  She stared at the gym bag slung over his shoulder, but didn’t ask any questions.  She was so busy staring, that she didn’t notice him stop walking and crashed into his back.

“Hey,” he said without turning around. “For the record, I’m sorry, okay?”

“Sorry?” She pulled back and rubbed her sore nose.  “Sorry for what?”

“Making you cry.”

She sucked in a breath.  Did Aomine think he was the reason she was crying?

“That wasn’t beca-”

“Come on.” He started walking again and she followed.  Aomine was acting weird, but she didn’t pry.  He was the only one spending time with her on her birthday and if he wanted to speak cryptically and lead her around all of Tokyo, she would deal with it.

They traveled a few blocks more and then Aomine stopped again.  He turned and she followed, not believing what she was seeing.  She’d been so distracted that she hadn’t realized where they were.

They’d reached the streetball court.  The same one they’d used for Kuroko’s birthday.  And, although she’d been expecting it to be empty, she found it to be full of boys warming up and practicing their shots.  Not just any boys. Her boys.

“Dai-chan…what?”

“Go ahead.” He looked down at her and smiled.  It had been awhile since she’d seen that directed at her.  “They’re waiting.”

She beamed back at him and gave him a hug before she ran onto the court.

“Momoi-san.” Kuroko was the first to greet her. “I apologize for lying to you.”

“It’s okay, but,” she glanced around, “why did you keep this from me?”

Akashi stepped beside Kuroko and smiled softly.

“We started planning this a month ago and, when you called me, I sent out a message to the others, so we wouldn’t ruin the surprise.”

“Aka-chin was texting Muro-chin while we were on the phone.” Murasakibara came lumbering over. “He yelled at me.” He covered his mouth as he yawned.

Momoi shook her head and laughed.

“Momocchi!” Kise ran over to her.  “I’m sorry I pretended not to know about your party.” He grasped her hands in his. “And then I made you feel bad by bringing up Kagamicchi.”

“That was harsh, Kise-kun.” Kuroko stared at him.

“I didn’t know Kurokocchi used Kagamicchi as his lie!” The blond whined.

“I’m sorry, as well, Momoi,” Midorima added. “I even had Takao lie for me.”

“You are a pretty bad liar.” Momoi giggled and wiped a stray tear from her eye. “Even over messages.”  She watched as Midorima’s cheeks tinted pink.

“So, you really planned this for me?”

“Well, we can’t take all the credit,” Akashi said. “It was Aomine’s idea.”

“Dai-chan’s?” She turned and saw her childhood friend standing awkwardly by the gate, rubbing the back of his neck and looking to the side.  “This was your idea?”

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Ya know, you got us all together for Tetsu’s birthday and you’re always nagging me about how we never hang out with everyone and…” he trailed off, finally making eye contact.  “So…this okay?”

Momoi ran over and gave him another hug.

“This is more than okay.” She couldn’t help the tears that spilled.  She was so happy.  “This is perfect.”

“Don’t forget, after we play, we’re taking Momocchi out for lunch!” Kise said excitedly.

“My treat,” Akashi added.

“I want to eat cake…” Murasakibara mumbled around his Maiubo.

“Momoi-san’s mother made extra,” Kuroko informed him.

“Did you need to send her parents on a cruise, Akashi?” Midorima asked, adjusting his glasses.

“Well, I did not wish to disturb them while we celebrated in their home,” the redhead replied.

“Akashicchi is too smart!”

“Only to an idiot,” Midorima sniped.

“Midorimacchi, mean!”

Momoi laughed as she watched them interact.  It had been too long.

“Hey.” Aomine nudged her shoulder.  She turned toward him and her eyes flew to the basketball he thrust into her hands.  “Ready to play?”

She smiled down at it and wiped the tears from her eyes before she elbowed him in the side.

“Go easy on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love them all.  
> I managed to keep it as just the GoM. I was going to have everyone show up, but then this fic would have been 8k words long and...naw, man...naw.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
